


塞维利亚之夜

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 国设，采用人名。葡/萄/牙=佩德鲁，西/班/牙=安东尼奥CP：葡西，西葡，无差别，互攻简介：在塞维利亚，佩德鲁遇到了安东尼奥，两人一起过夜。有肉注意。互相推倒注意（先葡西，后西葡）。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain/Portugal
Kudos: 2





	塞维利亚之夜

最能体现西班牙文化的城市，不是马德里，也不是巴塞罗那，而是安达卢西亚的塞维利亚——这里充满了阳光和热情，充满了历史与故事。来到塞维利亚，有一件事千万不能错过，那就是黄昏的时候到西班牙广场逛一逛。朝西的广场只有这时候会被夕阳染成暖暖的橙色，站立在就连广角单反镜头也收纳不下的宽敞之地，你会感受到昔日西班牙帝国的宏大气场。倘若幸运，你会遇到在长廊正中央跳弗拉门戈的人，那就更不能错过此情此景。  
佩德鲁站在被弗拉门戈吸引来的人群之中，咖啡色的短袖衬衫紧贴着小麦色的亮滑肌肤，双臂健美的肌肉被凸显出来，红色空心十字的项链坠正好垂在深深的胸线上，仿佛向外人指示衣物下性感的肉体。如果这样年轻美丽的酮体还不够引人注目的话，那么他脑后扎着的深棕色辫子和右眼下方温柔的泪痣一定让他显得与众不同。  
但是无论佩德鲁多么吸引人，周围的人们并没有空暇注意到他，因为此刻正在夕阳照射的长廊里翩翩起舞的年轻人早已经抓住了在场所有人的心。年轻的舞者一头清爽的深棕色短发，上身是红色的宽袖衬衫，下身是黑色的紧身裤，嘴里含着一朵鲜红的玫瑰花，站在木板上跟着音乐伴奏跳塞维利亚的传统舞蹈，伴奏越是加速，他脚上的踢踏越是欢快有力，脸上的笑容越是灿烂。  
“Yo quiero  
Vivir solamente de amor  
Solo por amor  
（我想  
只为爱而活  
只为了爱）”  
他唱着，看到人群中那个和自己长得一模一样的人，亮绿色的眼睛突然变得如塔古斯河水般温柔，一抹血色映上双颊，阳光般的笑容带上一点月神狄安娜的羞涩。仿佛纳西索斯在湖水中的倒映，人群中的佩德鲁也跟着露出了一样动容的表情——如果能只为爱而活，只为了爱——他想。  
佩德鲁想很多事情，然而他不是那种善于表达的人。如果白天遇到一件在意的事情，他回到家还会继续想那件事情，但是他就是不说出来。他今天一直都在想安东尼奥，直到黄昏时分才来西班牙广场找他——他想见到安东，但是那之前他想了很多很多的事情。他想，他最介意的是，如果他亲近安东，会不会酿成像从前那样不好的结局。  
“De Espanha, nem bom vento, nem bom casamento.” 有句葡萄牙谚语说：“从西班牙吹来的风绝不是好风，与西班牙人结婚也绝没有好下场。”上一次他和安东亲近，是在1580年。那天他也像今天这样被安东的舞姿诱惑，在他的卧室度过了激情的一夜。可是第二天醒来，他发现自己竟然被安东控制了，成了这个伟大帝国的卫星国。  
在被安东残暴统治的60年中，佩德鲁已经吸取了太多的教训，决心无论如何都要控制住自己不再受安东诱惑，但是上次在休达的假日，他居然主动亲吻了这个罪魁祸首——“爱情就像自由的小鸟，明明不能爱上你，我却偏偏爱上你。”  
佩德鲁摇了摇头，弗拉门戈的音乐声刚停下来，他转身就要离开。  
“佩德鲁，等一下！”那个和自己一样的嗓音竟说着西班牙语。  
佩德鲁只能停下脚步，回过头——刚才那朵玫瑰花被递到他眼前。  
“Quiero hacer el amor contigo. 我想和你做爱。”安东又大又圆的双眼诚恳地看着他。  
佩德鲁看着眼前这个和自己长得一模一样的人，就连他身上的气息也和自己一模一样。“Claro.”他接受了玫瑰花。

西班牙人很会享受生活，在塞维利亚绝对不难找到舒适又浪漫的住宿。这天晚上，安东把佩德鲁带到城外山里的一个别墅群，住进一座独门独户的两层小木屋。一手拿着红酒，一手搭在彼此的肩膀上，他们倚靠着院子的栅栏，仰望着夏夜里璀璨的银河。  
“对了，我还准备了一瓶法国香槟省来的香槟！”安东转身进屋子里，很快又拿着一瓶香槟蹦蹦跳跳地回到佩德鲁身边。  
“为什么是香槟？有什么值得庆祝的事情吗？”  
“庆祝我们在一起呀！”一边说着，安东朝佩德鲁打开瓶塞，瞬间一串串白色泡沫喷射到毫无防备的佩德鲁身上。  
佩德鲁低头看自己被喷湿的衬衫，正想着不知道是生气还是保持微笑的时候，安东哈哈大笑起来：  
“我们的大航海家在自家院子里湿身了，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
佩德鲁只能将湿透的衬衫脱下，“很好笑吗？我再去拿一瓶开给你，这样你就笑不出来了。”  
正说着，安东突然一口气脱掉自己的上衣，露出与佩德鲁无差别的肌肉匀称的上身，“来呀，我才不怕湿身呢！”他笑着向佩德鲁展开双臂，厚实的胸肌在对方面前一览无余。  
佩德鲁很清楚安东在向他发出邀请，可是他又开始想事情了：他和安东说不定是亲兄弟——安东的笑容好甜好可爱；和西班牙人结婚没有好下场——安东的腰身好紧贴，人鱼线好明显；亲近安东会把他害死——安东好性感，他好想上安东。  
佩德鲁扑到安东身上，将他紧紧搂进怀里，然后饥渴地吻上对方带着酒精气息的双唇。  
“嗯……”安东也急切地回应这个吻，从佩德鲁的口腔中吸取更多的葡萄酒，为接下来的激战储备更多的能量。但是他并不满足于此，潜意识告诉他，佩德鲁的双股之间储存着更充足的能源，他最终目的是获得这样宝贵又炽热的生命之液。  
感到安东的手在向自己的下半身摸索，佩德鲁不得已松开这个吻，抬头一看，发现安东身后远处的另一栋小木屋的灯亮着，房间里传来小孩子的声音。佩德鲁抓住正在探索自己身体的安东的手，“我们进屋里去吧。”  
然而安东并没有听他的话，而是托起抓着自己的佩德鲁的手，放到嘴边轻轻地吸允起来，直到食指和中指都被唾液湿透，安东才抬起头，晶亮的眼睛里映着头顶闪烁的星星，“上我，佩德鲁。”  
佩德鲁亲了一下安东的额头，“那边有人看着我们呢。”  
“我不在意。”  
“我带你进去吧。”佩德鲁微笑着搂起安东的腰身，但是对方毫无行动的意愿，于是他只能拖着安东往屋里走，而安东紧抱着他臂膀，似乎很不情愿被拖走。  
用尽九牛二虎之力，佩德鲁终于把安东硬拖进大厅，将他推倒在沙发上。屋子里漆黑一片，安东及时伸手打开沙发旁边的落地灯，让昏暗的橙色灯光增添浪漫气息。  
“谢啦，”佩德鲁弯下身，正想要解开安东的裤子拉链，却被安东抢先一步用细长的手指按住了略显硬朗的胯部。  
“让我先帮你口吧。”安东认真地说。  
“我不需要热身，”佩德鲁笑了，从裤口袋掏出一瓶润滑剂在安东眼前晃了晃，“有这个就够了。”  
佩德鲁将安东翻了个背朝天，单手顺着安东的脊柱向下摸去，然后捏了捏面团一样柔软的翘臀，“前两天看到你穿斗牛士服装的时候，我就在想你这里是不是很好捏，果然呢~”  
即使看不到佩德鲁的脸，安东也知道他在坏笑，不服气地反驳道，“你那里不也一样嘛~”  
“怎么会，我和你一点都不像呢，”佩德鲁一手托起安东的腰身，一手褪下他的裤子，以证实自己的话是对的。在微弱灯光的映照下，安东洁白的臀部在佩德鲁身下一览无遗。佩德鲁有些不敢相信，这个好强、充满男子气概的昔日帝国既然有如此娇嫩的丰臀，也只有自己才能有幸看到安东这样脆弱的部位。他决定要温柔对待安东，于是从瓶子里倒出润滑剂，在手掌中揉搓直到发热，才轻轻掰开身下的肉团，试探性地将沾着粘液的一只手指伸入紧绷的洞穴中。  
“嗯啊……”安东轻轻地哼了一声，“好温柔啊，佩德鲁，你是不是怕弄痛我？”  
“谁让你这样紧张呢，大男子汉的怕什么，放轻松点，”佩德鲁弯下身子贴到安东光滑的背上，然后在安东的脖子背后落下雨点般的吻。  
“可是你在上面啊，不是吗？”安东红着脸说。  
“你要我上你，那先让我进来啊。”佩德鲁微笑着，磁性嗓音变得沙哑，在安东耳边吐出温热的气息。  
“哈啊……”安东双手抓住沙发上的毛毯，使劲喘了一口气，试图放松自己的洞穴。这时候，佩德鲁咬住他的耳朵，又用湿热的舌头舔舐起来。“啊啊啊~~~”耳朵上敏感的神经让安东觉得全身瘙痒，不禁张嘴求饶，身下的洞穴也跟着不知不觉地张开了。  
佩德鲁趁机伸入第二、第三根手指。“安东，乖孩子。”佩德鲁半抬起身子，低头看目前的进展，然后满意地笑了。手指退出来，解开自己的裤子拉链，佩德鲁掏出那根等候多时的坚挺阳具——他完全不需要预热，作为多情的南欧人，自从在院子里看到安东脱掉上衣、露出光裸的上半身开始，他的分身就勃起了，忍耐至今已经是坚硬得隐隐作痛的状态。他先是握着自己的分身在安东的肉团上划了几下作为试探，“要进来了哦，”简单地提醒了一下，强硬的肉棒就直接进入了安东的体内。  
“啊啊……！”安东激动地仰起头惊叹。  
“哼，”佩德鲁得意地微笑着，双手托扶着安东的腰身，然后有节奏地在他体内抽插起来。  
“嗯啊啊~~~我要……我要……”安东抓紧了身下的毛毯，一边大叫着，唾液从他口中淌出。  
“要什么？”佩德鲁侧着脑袋，假装天真地问道。  
“……要、要佩德鲁！嗯啊啊~~~”  
“很好，真是个乖孩子，让哥哥好好痛爱你吧~”佩德鲁弯下腰，自己的分身顿时插入了安东体内更深处，同时他松开紧抓安东臀部的一只手，转而伸到安东身下，握住了那根正在独自甩动的长鞭。“让你寂寞了呢~”  
“啊啊啊~~~喜欢、佩德鲁~~~”被抓到命根子，安东激动地扭动自己的臀部，试图挣扎。  
佩德鲁一边继续抽插，一边开始套弄手中安东的分身——那根肉棒也同样肿胀发热，并且手感和佩德鲁自己的肉棒很相似，这使得佩德鲁更有信心操控安东的激情，知道如何让他达到高潮。从龟头一直往下掠到根部，然后再向上有节奏地套弄——佩德鲁照着平日自慰的习惯来做。  
“啊……不……”安东伸手握住了佩德鲁套弄的手，抬起身子回过头，含泪看操纵着他的人，“会、会高潮的……我还想佩德鲁在我体内长久一点……”  
佩德鲁苦笑了一下，“知道啦，”又俯下身子，双臂环抱上安东发烫的上半身，用手指揉捏胸前两颗收缩挺立的乳头。“这样做，你喜欢吗？”佩德鲁自慰的时候从来不会碰自己的上身，他需要知道安东的感受。  
“……喜欢、佩德鲁碰触我身体的任何地方……我都喜欢……”  
“那就好，”佩德鲁得寸进尺地采用更多技巧去痛爱安东的乳头，时急时缓、略重略轻地抚摸着，同时下身不忘控制做爱的节奏。  
“……要、要去了……嗯啊啊啊！！！”忽然安东在佩德鲁的怀里颤抖得厉害，随着一阵阵高昂的叫唤，提前进入了高潮。  
佩德鲁急忙伸手去接此刻从安东分身喷涌而出的滚烫精液，让精液透过自己的指缝流出，而他自己也跟着在安东体内迎来了高潮。“嗯啊啊……”佩德鲁高声地仰头哼着。  
等极致的快感在他们两人体内降温，两个人急促的喘气声逐渐平稳后，被压在佩德鲁身下的安东轻声笑着说，“居然不是同时高潮，看来你和我一点都不像呢……”  
“只是乳头被玩弄就能去，我可不会像你这样……”佩德鲁轻轻伏在安东身上，一只手温柔地抚摸安东被汗水沾湿的深棕色短发。  
“……因为……佩德鲁的技术太好了，让我觉得好舒服……”安东红着脸承认道。  
“……真的很舒服吗？”佩德鲁掠开安东的刘海，看着对方亮绿色的眼睛问。  
“……是真的……对了，你看过奥维德的《变形记》吗？”  
佩德鲁摇摇头，“你知道我很少看书。”  
“书里面说，女人在做爱时得到的快感比男人多……你要不要也试试看？”  
“做女人？”佩德鲁抿抿嘴。  
“我是说，让我上你呀。”  
“你还有精力呀？”  
“当然了，”安东突然双手一撑，就把压在身上的佩德鲁撑了起来，自己紧接着也翻身坐起，二话不说捧起佩德鲁的脸亲了一口，又拉开一点距离，轻轻托起对方的一缕长发，“你好漂亮呀，佩德鲁。”  
佩德鲁低头看自己的肩膀，才发现辫子不知道什么时候散开了，正要摸索遗失的发带，却察觉到安东在抚摸自己疲倦的生殖器，立即敏感地抽动了一下身子，“嗯！你要做什么？”  
原来，安东刚才亲吻佩德鲁的时候，趁机取下他的发带，此刻正将这根与佩德鲁眼睛颜色一样的绳子系上佩德鲁的阳具。“别这样，这是用来系头发的呀！”佩德鲁伸手想解开，无奈安东在短时间以内已经给他打了个复杂的结子，他只能羞辱地涨红了脸。  
“为了防止你提前射出，我先做一下准备呀——放心，我会在关键时刻替你解开的。”安东笑着向他眨眨眼。  
“我才不会像你刚才那样呢。”  
“难说呀~”  
安东将佩德鲁领到二楼阁楼的大床边，轻易地将他推倒在软绵绵的被褥上。顿时，佩德鲁赤裸的身体在安东身下暴露无余——那健美匀称的身材，光滑发亮的小麦色肌肤，简直与站在床边的安东一模一样，唯一不同的是佩德鲁的头发更长，这让他看起来比阳光活泼的安东更美丽、更温柔。  
“佩德鲁，你好漂亮呀。”安东再次称赞道。对方只是静静地微笑着，带着些许期待的眼光看着他。随即安东弓起一条腿，顶开躺床上的佩德鲁的双腿，被系着绿色发带的分身隐约露出了下面的洞穴。安东坏笑着，将自己的两只手指伸入口中湿润了一下，便拿出来朝佩德鲁的洞穴伸去。  
“哈啊，”佩德鲁敏感的洞口被安东粗糙的指尖刺激到，下意识往后退缩了一下。  
“我开玩笑的啦，”安东咧嘴笑了，很开心自己也有调戏佩德鲁的时候，同时像变魔术一样拿出一瓶润滑剂，“作为合格的攻，我也随时带着润滑剂呀。”说着，他小心翼翼地给佩德鲁的后庭做润滑和扩张，很快三根手指都进去了。“佩德鲁好乖啊，让亲分好好痛爱你~”安东挤出更多润滑剂涂抹在佩德鲁赤裸的胸肌，让其变得油光发亮，然后俯下身子用湿润又温热的舌头刷上。  
“哈啊啊~~~”佩德鲁瞬间感到安东的舌头所及之处都像触了电一样酥麻，这让他刚才还疲软的分身很快再次勃起，绷紧了缠绕着的发带，并且，随着安东的舌头在他胸口越来越疯狂地肆虐、两颗乳头被无情地啃咬和逗弄，佩德鲁感到自己的分身变得越来越肿胀难耐，只能曲起双腿，紧绷脚趾，然而安东压在他身上让他无法挣扎，最终，他无可奈何地呻吟起来。  
“不要告诉我你想射了，才刚开始呀~”安东抬起头对他笑，在佩德鲁不经意之间伸手抓了一下他被束缚的分身，很快又松开，“别一脸失望的样子呀，我的美人儿~”安东一手托起佩德鲁汗湿的脸庞，将一根拇指插入他的嘴里，让他品尝自己洞穴里的味道。佩德鲁起初感到羞辱，但是无可奈何地贪婪吸吮安东的拇指起来，仿佛饥渴的婴孩。  
“你下面的那张嘴是不是也很想要我的肉棒呀，佩德鲁？”安东继续坏笑着问。  
“……哼，”佩德鲁将头扭到另一边，挣脱开安东的手指，“……如果你的肉棒和我的一样美味的话……”他强作镇定地说，脸上却不停躺着汗水。  
“那我马上给你尝尝看呀~”安东转而向下握住自己等候已久的分身，很快探索到那个已经准备好了的湿润洞穴，然后一口气插了进去。  
“嗯啊啊啊~~~”感到自己暗地里饥渴多时的洞穴瞬间被炙热又坚硬的安东填满，佩德鲁张嘴娇喘起来，他向上弓起腰身，脑袋却向下磨蹭柔软的枕头，散开的深棕色长发变得凌乱。  
安东开始有力地在佩德鲁身体里抽插起来，在佩德鲁的挑衅下，平日的斗牛士这时候变得雄壮如牛，不断地朝佩德鲁身体最深处顶去，整张床铺、甚至木板做的阁楼都格叽格叽地晃动起来。  
“……安东……安东……克制一点，我要坏掉了，啊啊……”  
“我说过做女人很爽吧……嗯……”  
“才、才没有……”佩德鲁从牙缝里勉强吐出几个葡语单词，但是颤抖的身体和从眼睛淌出的泪水暴露他已经崩溃的内心。  
安东依然坏笑着，更有力地顶撞身下被操纵的人。他一边像牛一样喘着粗气，一边低头看佩德鲁被捆绑得严实的分身。“……是不是忍得很难受了呀？如果、你承认我的阳具更美味的话……嗯，我就释放你……”  
“……安东的……阳具好棒啊~~啊啊啊~~~”佩德鲁不得不张嘴承认，同时高亢的呻吟声从他口中漏出。  
“佩德鲁也……嗯、很乖呢……”  
佩德鲁的愿望终于实现了——束缚着他的发带被解开，他的分身在安东及时的套弄中很快迎来了高潮。同时，他感到安东也突然在自己身体里加快了节奏，随着对方低沉的哼哼声，炽热的液体注射进入佩德鲁的洞穴。依然沉浸在极致的快感中，佩德鲁继续淌着热泪，安东怜惜他，弯下腰轻轻地吻去他脸颊上的泪珠。“……辛苦啦~”安东阳光般的笑容温暖了佩德鲁逐渐冷却的高潮，一种幸福感停留在他的心里，他也跟着对身上的人温柔地笑了。  
看到佩德鲁满足的样子，安东又充满信心地说，“……我的技术也不赖吧，佩德鲁？”  
“……我的更好一些呢，”佩德鲁微微地喘着气，伸手搭上安东的后脑勺将其拉近自己，半抬起身子亲吻安东。  
“佩德鲁……”  
“嗯？”  
“如果我爱上你，你可要当心呀~”  
“Claro.”  
佩德鲁无意思考安东意味深长的话语，因为只要安东和他在一起，其它的他可以什么都不想。精疲力尽的安东顺势躺倒在他的怀里，任凭佩德鲁的柔软双唇亲吻自己的额头、脸颊和嘴唇，然后两人相拥着，在软软的大床上香香甜甜地睡着了。


End file.
